


The Year of Bare Walls

by shallowness



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And in that waiting, her mind skitters to other bare walls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Year of Bare Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to and inspired by 3.20 'Show me Love'
> 
> Disclaimer: I make no profit from this fan-written fiction.

  
  


She stares at the wall – 'hers' still for now – waiting for the abstractions that have been flitting through her mind to settle. And in that waiting, her mind skitters to other bare walls. The ones that Gale and Bessie have both faced before building up the businesses that would...will...may turn their dreams into realities.

Joey helped paint some of those walls. There was a time when it was an activity tinged with hope, whatever color that pigment is. That'd be the time before she had to paint over Matt Caulfield's handiwork.

She half-smiles. If her fear was of something as simple as a sequel from him, the wall would no longer be bare, but the truth is that she's afraid that whatever she paints might be more revealing than a primal scream.

She thinks of one of the barest walls she's seen this year: Dawson's after he took everything down to find himself. As far as she knows, the wall is still pretty much bare. So, this is growing up, is it? Fear and confusion and challenges and hurt. Nobody's willing to give her signs to navigate this. She has to find them and her record on that is not as good as her academic records.

Picking up her tools, Joey Potter considers her wall. She has no intention of leaving it bare.

Fin.

Feedback is loved.  
  
---


End file.
